


The One Eyed Ghouls

by Marvel_Junkiee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Clint Needs a Hug, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Nick Fury, Racism, Some smut probably, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Junkiee/pseuds/Marvel_Junkiee
Summary: Marvel AU - Tokyo GhoulClint doesn't like keeping secrets from Nat. And trying to hide the fact that he's planning on proposing to her is exhausting. He's a CCG agent, and knows better than anyone that human life is short and has to be lived at its fullest. Ghouls, the monsters that plague the human world, are around every corner at his job, waiting to devour and kill. He has to tell her sooner than later.Natasha doesn't like keeping secrets from Clint. And trying to hide the fact that she's a ghoul is exhausting. She's a barista at a ghoul-runned coffee shop, and she knows better than anyone how short a ghoul's life can be in a world dominated by humans. At any moment, a human could discover her secret, and she prays that it'll never be Clint who finds out....But she has to tell him sooner than later.





	1. * Reference *

This isn't an actual chapter, but more of a dictionary to refer back too in case some of the lingo from Tokyo Ghoul doesn't make sense. 

If you encounter something in future chapters that isn't here, please let me know so I can add it!

All definition are from[ Tokyo Ghoul Wiki](http://tokyoghoul.wikia.com/wiki/Tokyo_Ghoul_Wiki).

 

**Ghouls**

****

 

  * Ghouls are a carnivorous and cannibalistic species that are only able to feed on humans and other ghouls. They are as close to humans as possible: They normally have the same physical appearance and intelligence as a human with the exception of diet, mentality, and inner biology




 

**Kagune**

  


  * A ghoul's predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws. It is usually as red as blood (the colors are varied in the anime to distinguish the kagune of each individual), flexible like the flow of water, but firm and sturdy. When released, a ghoul's physique is strengthened, they are more resilient, and their mobility heightens. A kagune is composed of Rc cells, which flow just like blood, can become as solid as teeth and can be described as "liquid muscles




 

**Kagune Types**

  * Ukaku - An Ukaku kagune is spread out like feathers and is released from the shoulder area. The kagune is lightweight and can be used to deliver high-speed attacks against an adversary. The kagune is suited both for short-distance and long-distance attacks. Altogether, ukaku-type ghouls have a high chance to end the battle after a short time.
  * Koukaku - A Koukaku kagune is metallic and released below the shoulder blade. This is achieved by a high density of Rc cells. It is heavy and extremely robust. Of all the kagunes, they have the greatest sturdiness and are especially suited for defense. Normally, they are generally shaped into armors or shields. But on the offense, they can be shaped like melee weapons such as drills, hammers or blades.
  * Rinkaku - A Rinkaku kagune has an appearance similar to scaled tentacles and is released at the back around the waist. A rinkaku has powerful regenerative abilities and its peculiar appearance and structure yield a superior striking power. A rinkaku excels in brute strength.
  * Bikaku - A Bikaku kagune typically has a tail-like appearance and is released around the tail-bone/coccyx. It is good for medium-distance attacks and has decent offense, defense and speed. Thus, they have no notable strengths or weaknesses like the kagune based on other Rc types, meaning the kagune itself is treated as a surprise "trump card."



 

**Rc Cells**

  * Rc cells are certain cells that exist only in the story of Tokyo Ghoul. The origin of the name comes from how each individual cell looks like a curled up fetus. They exist in both humans and ghouls. They flow like blood but can become as solid as teeth, and could be called "liquid muscles". Typically, a ghoul stocks Rc cells by eating people. Within the body, the Rc cells are concentrated and stored in a kakuhou. The kagune is formed by Rc cells that have been released from a kakuhou and have pierced through the skin.



 

**Kakuhou**

****

  * A sack-like organ that is only present in ghouls. The purpose of the kakuhou is to store Rc cells. The nutrition contained in the Rc cells are absorbed by the ghoul. These cells are transported to the kakuhou in the blood and stored inside. The Rc cells can be released from the kakuhou piercing the skin either consciously or daue to excitement. These released cells form the kagune. **  
**



 

**Kakugan**

****

  * ****Denotes a ghoul's eye where the iris turns red, and the sclera black with red veins across the eye and into the skin around the eye. The ghoul can enter this state by their own will, but this state is also entered when the ghoul becomes excited, gets extremely hungry, or when they use their kagune. A kakugan is an influence of activated Rc cells.



 

**Quinque**

  * A weapon invented by Adam Gehner and Yoshiu Washuu[1] that is fashioned from a ghoul's kagune.[2] Manufactured from a ghoul's kakuhou, the quinque emits electrical signals that stimulate the kakuhou to release and control the kagune. The quinque can be made into various shapes like axes, guns, shields or blades to a degree, but most still retain some characteristics of the original kagune.




	2. Unknown Ghoul #236

_ Time: 3:30 am. _

_ North east wind. 2.5 Miles per hour.  _

_ Arrow count: Five standard CCG stunners. Three smoke bombs. Two actual bombs. Ten quinque.  _

_ Stunner currently loaded.  _

_ Distance from target: 48ft.  _

_ Waiting for team leader’s signal.  _

Clint’s mind always went into Bow-and-Arrow-Math-Mode during missions. He counted and measured each variable in the equation, and waited for the order to fire. 

And waited.

And waited. 

And got sick of waiting. 

“Hey, are we doing this or not?” He whispered, just barely loud enough for the comms to pick up. “I’m gettin’ lonely up here.”

“Hang in there Barton. Tony’s gizmo is almost ready.” Answered Rogers, the team leader. 

“Great, tell him not to blow me up this time.” said another voice.

“That was one time Rhody, one time!” Stark protested. “Plus this isn’t an explosive, it’s a-”

“I don’t care what it is, just point it  _ away _ from me when it goes off, okay?”

Clint heard Sam laugh. “That’s what she said.”

“Focus guys, they don’t pay us to make jokes.” said Steve.

Tony made another remark but Clint wasn’t listening. If it wasn’t ‘Clint, fire’ he didn’t care anymore. Instead he did the grown up thing and payed attention to the target. 

From up on the rooftop of an abandoned apartment building, he had a great view of the street below. It was everything a backstreet on the outskirts of Brooklyn should be; cracked pavement, a couple tipped over garbage cans, and an old bus stop illuminated by a single streetlight. And sitting at said bus stop, was their target. 

Clint ran through the target’s file - or what he actually read of it on the way here - in his head. 

_ Unknown ghoul #236 _

_ Female.  _

_ Age: Unknown.  _

_ Kagune type: Unknown.  _

_ First sighted in Las Vegas on January 23rd, at 11:06 am. _

_ Attacked and killed two citizens.  _

Most of this information was pretty standard. A ghoul snaps and goes on a killing spree (that was the title of a news article at least once a week). But at the end of the report, was a simple sentence that had sent this whole task force into action. 

_ Camera footage confirms that #236 is a One-Eyed-Ghoul. _

Now that was interesting, but also dangerous. 

Which was why the CCG sent the Avengers, the most Elite Ghoul Investigators in the organization, after this phantom. 

“Alright Barton, you ready to start this?” asked Steve.

Clint rolled his shoulders, raised his bow, and took aim. “I’m ready to end this.”

“You heard the man. Sam, set the bait.”

“Aye Aye, Captain.”

Two seconds went by and nothing happened. Then the target shifted her eyes from her phone to up the street. A block away, Sam would be unzipping a bagged corpse. Clint kinda felt bad for Wilson’s role but it  _ was _ his turn to be bait. It caught the attention of the target well enough, and for a moment, Clint saw a flash of red and black in her left eye. 

“Target confirmed. Barton, now!”

Ever so gently, Clint loosened his fingers and let the arrow fly. His bow string twanged and snapped back in the night air. Clint loved that sound. A moment later the stunner hit and the target fell to her knees, twitching and groaning. He drew another arrow and took aim, watching as Tony Stark ran out of the shadows like a man mad. 

In the scientist’s hands was what appeared to be a big ass gun. Correction,  _ fancy  _ big ass gun, because this was a Tony Stark invention. He pointed the thing at the target and with a whooping “Bombs away!” fired. 

The weapon of course was a quinque, a modified Kagune from a dead ghoul, but with a Stark twist. Purple erupted from the gun like wings, spreading wide then curving in on themselves to encircle the target. As they surrounded her, they hardened, crackling and glistening in the low light, and sealed her inside a huge purple globe. 

“Boom baby!” Tony shouted. “See! I told you it’d work, didn’t I Rhodes?”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Did your big head figure out a way to transport this giant christmas tree ornament back to headquarters?” 

“Um…”

Clint sighed and shook his head.  _ Typical.  _

He was about to lower his bow but something caught his eye. A movement. The archer narrowed his eyes and looked at the makeshift quinque cage. Cracks were sneaking along the seams. 

_ Oh shit. _

“Hey guys, she’s not-”

And then it exploded. 

  
  
  


Clint was thrown back by the blast, landing hard on his back. He’d fallen enough to keep his head from snapping against the ground, but it still hurt like a bitch. He groaned, rolling onto his stomach and pushed himself up. 

The street was brighter than it’d been a few moments earlier. The man looked over the edge and his eyes widened. The trash cans had caught fire, the purple fragments of Tony’s quinque were scattered everywhere like broken glass. And the target was standing, her kagune released, and screaming her head off. 

The kagune was bright blue, rippling like water in two wings sprouting from her back. A Ukaku Kagune. They were huge, the biggest he had ever seen, almost reaching the top of the building Clint stood on. He saw his teammates had assembled around the target, each armed with their quinque. Steve with his shield, Sam with his modified ukaku wings, and Tony and Rhodey with their armor. Clint drew a quinque arrow and like his teammates, braced for the first attack.

But the target didn’t move. 

She was still screaming like a cornered animal. Clint could see her shaking, clawing at her own back and the source of her kagune. She dropped to her knees, the huge wings flopping to the ground with her. The Avengers tensed, waiting for the blue kagune to sweep in their direction or fire shards of itself at them. 

But they didn’t. 

Tony caught his breath and turned on his comm. “...Why isn’t she attacking?”

“Is it a trick?” Asked Rhodey. 

“Easy guys, keep your quinque-”

The target screamed again, loudly and full of raw agony, and to everyone’s surprise it ended in sobbing. Everyone was quiet, quiet enough that when she finally opened her mismatching eyes and spoke, everyone heard her whisper. 

“Please...kill me.”

No one moved. 

The target looked at each of them, one by one. When she made eye contact with Clint, he shivered. He’d never seen a creature, human or ghoul, look so lost and hopeless. 

He took aim. 

“Captain, permission to deliver kill shot?”

“No Barton, HQ wants us to capture her alive.”

The target suddenly looked at Steve. She must have heard him, because she sobbed again, burying her face in her hands. The wings quivered and slowly lifted. 

“Shit, guys,” started Sam, “she’s going to take off!”

Once again, everyone was thrown back as the target’s huge wings beat against the air, sending out something like a shock wave. It propelled her into the air like lightning, and before Clint could even realine his arrow, she was gone. 

“Everyone alright?” asked Steve. 

Everyone mumbled a ‘yeah’ and got back up, dusting the dirt off their uniforms. 

Clint sighed. “Fury’s not gonna be happy.”

“Do you think we should get him a souvenir from Chinatown?” Tony asked. 

Everyone groaned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think so far? Leave a comment and let me know! Or hit that kudos button if you're shy!


	3. Red Eye Espresso

“I swear to god, Bucky. If you make one more dick-design in someone’s latte I’ll drown you in this cold brew.”

“It’s art, Tasha! And the customers like my art! You gotta cool it.” Bucky said. 

Natasha looked over her coworker’s shoulder as he put the finishing touch on yet another milk-foam-penis. She wasted no time taking a scoop out of the ice bin and stuffing it down the back of Bucky’s shirt. 

“Fuck!” The man jumped, squirming as the ice slid down his work shirt. 

“Barnes, act professional. There are  _ customers. _ ” She whispered and then smirked. “I think you need to cool it.”

This of course started an ice-cube-fight and Natasha and Bucky were pros at it. 

Soon there were half-melted ice cubes on every surface and wet spots on the floor. The two customers that were in the cafe only rolled their eyes and smiled. They were regulars and used to these battles. However their shift lead, Loki, was not as amused. 

“Getting any work done?” he asked, leaning against the bar. 

“Yep!” grinned Bucky. “See how clean everything is?”

“Hm.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Well if I slip in a puddle again, I’m personally going to lick every single whip cream nozzle.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. Everyone knew how much he hated making whips. “You wouldn’t dare…”

“Try me.” Loki winked. “I’m going on my lunch. You’re next when I get back Natasha.”

“Sound good.” The redhead gave him a little salute, then pushed an ice cube in Bucky’s ear. 

“Woman! Do you want coffee grounds in your locker again?”

Loki rolled his eyes again and went to the back.

At the Red Eye Espresso Cafe, most nights went like this. It was a small shop stuffed between an ice cream parlor and a hairdressers. Inside was your typical coffee cafe; a handful of little tables, a single cash register, a pastry case, and the bar. The theme was...odd, but so was the Asgard family. 

Frigga, the wife of a wealthy businessman, always wanted to own a coffee shop. So she opened this modest cafe in downtown Los Angeles. It catered mostly to other businessmen and women, but with a Norse twist. Each chair and table had runic carvings. The cups, while ceramic, were made to look like metal viking helmets. Little artifact-looking-thingys tastefully decorated the rest of the cafe, everything from old, rusting swords to little wooden norse gods. 

There was of course, a Thor and Loki statue, to which everyone made little “sacrifices” too (usually Bud Light Beers for Thor and chocolate bars for Loki). Both brothers had worked here since the place opened five years ago, taking up sub manager positions under their mother. Natasha had worked here for three years, and she loved it. 

Despite being just a couple of miles away from Hollywood, every employee was  _ real.  _ Just real, good people. And because the staff was so small, they’d turned into a little family. 

Though that wasn’t the only thing that brought them together. Every one of them had a secret, a deadly one that could end up getting them all killed…

Each and every one of them were ghouls.

And so were most of their customers.

That was the thing Natasha loved most about this place. It was a safe zone for all ghouls to come and just get a good cup of coffee without worry of CCG agents. Not that  humans never came to the cafe, some did, but the type of two-legged creature that bought the coffee didn’t matter. What mattered was the  _ coffee. _

The Asgard’s imported beans from all over the world, only the best, and made sure each cup was crafted with care (even if it was a latte with penis-shaped-foam-art). Coffee was the only that that both ghouls and humans could enjoy together. Normal human food tasted disgusting to ghouls, and humans weren’t in the habit of eating things that looked like them. So coffee was the common ground, both literally and with coffee puns intended. 

So when Loki did inevitably slip and fall from a rogue ice cube, he only laughed and whip creamed Bucky’s man bun, and the night went on.

Once 10:00 pm rolled around, they started closing and were locking up for the night by 10:25. But before any of them could reach their cars, they all got a group text from Frigga. 

_ Please come by the house. It’s important. _

And Natasha knew it was important, since every employee of Red Eye Espresso was added in the chat. One by one, everyone responded and half an hour later, they were all sitting in the front room of Asgard Palace. 

Technically it was a penthouse, but it came pretty close to a palace. All the expensive stuff in the front room alone was enough to make a college student weep (which most of them were), but they were too stunned by Frigga’s news to admire the scenery. 

“Are you sure?” asked the new kid, Peter. “I mean, the last time a One Eyed Ghoul was ever seen was twenty years ago, and the One Eyed Owl himself hasn’t even been confirmed to exist at all!

Frigga sighed. “I’ve seen the footage myself. A friend of mine from the CCG informed me of the sighting. It’s definitely a One Eyed Ghoul.”

Everyone went silent. 

Natasha frowned to herself. One Eyed Ghouls were supposedly the outcome of a human / ghoul coupling. But the pregnancies never produced live, healthy offspring, and had long since been deemed impossible. However, stories of such ghouls never died, and if Frigga believed it to be true, so did Natasha.

“What kind of kagune does it have?” she asked. “Does it have more than one?”

The other woman shook her head. “We don’t know. She hasn’t presented it yet.”

“Do you think she’ll be powerful? Like the stories say?” wondered Sif. 

Thor rubbed his neck. “Or maybe she just has a defective kakugan?”

Frigga opened her mouth to speak but stopped to listen to her youngest son.

“...Mother, if this really is a One Eyed Ghoul, then it’s more than likely she’s engaged in cannibalism.”

Everyone looked at Loki. 

“And if she’s local, she could be behind the ghoul disappearances of these past few weeks.”

His mother’s soft brown eyes turned sad. “That’s what I’m afraid.” She turned to address everyone. “Please understand, I don’t wish to frighten you, but be on your guard. The CCG is in hot pursuit of this ghoul, and I don’t want any of you getting caught in the crossfire. If you see anything suspicious, let me or Odin know. My friend tells me this ghoul originated from Las Vegas, so she could be close.”

Then, in true motherly fashion, Frigga heaved a great sigh of worry and looked at each of her employees. “I just want you all safe.”

Thor came to his mother’s side and have her a hug. “Don’t worry mom, we’ll be fine!”

The others said similar comments but Natasha didn’t pay attention. She suddenly thought of her boyfriend, her best friend, and most beloved person in her world; Clint. Who was also a CCG agent, a trained ghoul killer, and part of an Elite team that hunted down dangerous ghouls. They would definitely be assigned to this case of the One Eyed Ghoul, and it explained Clint’s sudden work trip to New York this week. 

_ Shit.  _

  
  
  


After everyone said goodbye and thanked Frigga for her concern, they all got in their cars and drove home. Natasha drove the longest route, knowing Clint would be waiting for her at the apartment. Her head was reeling with worry when she unlocked and opened the door, half expecting there to be blood on the carpet and a passed out Clint on the couch (it had happened before, twice). 

But instead she was met only by a bouquet of roses on the kitchen table with a note that said “sorry I was gone all week, but I brought you a present!” 

Natasha’s eyes lit up as she picked up the little gift back sitting next to the flowers. She opened it quickly, and smiled at the lucky cat fridge magnet Clint had brought back for her. Clearly he’d stopped in Chinatown. 

She stuck the magnet next to the one they’d gotten at the Grand Canyon on the fridge and went to go find Clint. He was sound asleep on the couch with a James Bond movie playing on for the single member of a snoozing audience. Natasha smiled, taking a picture on her phone before going to wake him up. 

“Babe?” She whispered. “Hey, wake up. I’m home.”

He groaned and stretched, opening his eyes with a yawn. How Natasha had missed those eyes and the little smile that went with them. 

“Oh hey,” he said with a sleepy grin, “Did you like the magnet?”

Natasha nodded. “Yeah, I do. I like the cat.”

“We got one for Fury too, hopefully he won’t chew us out as hard when he gets it.” Clint stood up with a wince. 

“You get beat up again?” The redhead asked, turning off the TV and taking Clint’s hand. 

“Nah, well, kinda.” He shrugged. “Just fell on my back.”

“I hear the ground is firm like that.” Natasha laughed. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

“Wise guy.”

“Wise  _ woman.” _

“Yeah, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think so far? Leave a comment and let me know! Or hit that kudos button if you're shy!


End file.
